A Night To Forget
by SaintSparkle
Summary: Slight AU. Blaine Anderson's concert tour was about to end in New York City, and Kurt Hummel was always guest-listed for his boyfriend's shows. At this particular show, Blaine has a not-so-pleasant surprise in store for his boyfriend. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a combination "response" of sorts to the break-up rumours/spoilers and partly because I ****_love _****(Extreme sarcasm) when people don't get that this song is nothing other than a beyond-sarcastic big fuck you. That said, sarcastic asshole!Blaine.  
(and, as we all know, I. SHIP. KLAINE. so, no flames, please.)  
**  
**(The next chapter of ****_Everything In Transit _****will be out by the end of the week.)**

* * *

Blaine_ loved _touring. But he also loved the end of tours, because they almost always ended in his adoptive hometown of New York City. He always had a long guest list that normally included his boyfriend of nearly seven years, fashion designer Kurt Hummel, a few former Warblers (the few he managed to stay friends with), and a few friends from McKinley.

Kurt and his' relationship had been a bit rocky for a while now. Normally, they were used to their hectic work schedules and worked around it; but Blaine finally had had enough. While Kurt was still on the guest list, Blaine had made prior plans, to break it off.  
So, he was going to do it in the best way he felt possible; through song, during his set, in front of thousands of people.

Was this a shitty move? Most definitely. But Blaine didn't care. He had had enough.

Blaine always devoted a section of his set to cover songs. He usually did the same ones every night. Some _Katy Perry, _some _P!nk_, and a few boy band songs.  
But tonight, he was going to play a song that he never covered live, partly due to the mixed "opinions" on the song's meaning.

"It's that time once again where the band leaves for a few minutes and I get to do a few covers." Blaine announced to the screaming crowd.  
"But this time, I'd like to do something a little different than my usual covers. Kurt, babe, can you join me on stage for a second?"  
The crowd was deafening; they loved Kurt as much as they loved Blaine.

Kurt nervously walked out, slightly embarrassed that his boyfriend had requested that he join him on stage.  
"This is a song that I've loved forever, and I hope you enjoy it and understand what I'm trying to say." Kurt nodded and blushed,  
thinking and hoping that this would end with a ring on his finger.

Blaine smiled and started playing the opening chords to _Green Day_'s "_Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)"_,  
a perfect song to fit his mood, and current feelings toward his boyfriend of nearly seven years.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

Blaine kept his eyes on the crowd, choosing not to look at Kurt and his reaction until the song was over.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_I hope you had the time of your life._

Blaine finished the song and the crowd screamed and applauded. Kurt stood there, confused;  
waiting for Blaine to give an explanation, and hoping to whatever higher power that supposedly existed that Blaine didn't mean what he thinks he did with that performance.

"Kurt, babe…You know we've been quite unhappy for some time now." Kurt nodded, trying not to cry.  
"I want to break up. I'm sorry that I chose to do it in such a public way, but it had to be done." Blaine said, with a smirk and a small hint of sarcasm to his voice.  
There was a long pause, followed by Kurt taking the microphone, and saying, between sobs:

"Go fuck yourself, Blaine Anderson." tossing the promise ring that he had kept since high school, at Blaine's head, before storming off stage.  
_  
Mission Accomplished._


End file.
